Myself, No One Knows Better
by ursweetheartless
Summary: Naruto struggled a little against the ropes binding his hands above his head threesome, bondage, hj, oral, surprisingly softcore, limeish, NarutoShika? oneshot, read and review?


Myself, No One Knows Better

believe in me  
'cause i don't believe  
in anything  
and i wanna be someone  
who believes  
-Counting Crows

Naruto struggled a little against the ropes binding his hands above his head nervously. He had consented to this after a lot of arguing and prodding from Shikamura, followed by a little bit of outright begging and that damnable pouty face that always ended up amounting to his ultimate weakness. It had still made him anxious when the boy had kneeled over him and tightened the knots, reinforcing them with chakra. Shika had smiled down at him then, but there was a light in his eyes that had been a little less than reassuring, and he'd started to have another whole batch of second thoughts, only slightly assuaged by the soft kisses and cooing words the other boy had laid on his then.

"Trust me Kitsune" he had whispered and Naruto could do nothing but swallow heavily and nod a little. He _did_ trust Shika, they'd been seeing each other for awhile now, though mostly in secret, and he wouldn't be here if he didn't trust the other nin. When Shika had brought all of this up, it had been the trust he'd stressed the most, and it was the thing Naruto had the hardest time with. That was what this whole thing was about after all, letting go and trusting Shika, knowing that the other boy knew him better than he knew himself, and that he'd _never_ do anything to hurt him. It was still difficult, and he'd nearly called for everything to stop when the blindfold had been slipped over his eyes but he had bitten it all back, clenching his jaw and breathing deeply instead. He would do this, he _would_ prove his trust to Shika. And he had, laying back and letting the other boy's hands slowly massage the tension from his chest and shoulders, laying a small row of kisses down his neck and over his collar bone, each one feather light and slightly damp.

He'd gotten up then, promising that he'd be right back, he needed to go get something, something _special_, that he knew Naruto would love if he'd only just give it a chance. It was the last part that had made him the most nervous, reducing him to fidgeting in the darkness there, straining to make sense of the quiet noises he heard outside. He could barely hear anything though, over the thumping of his pulse in his ears, his heart was racing and he was hard as rock and Shika hadn't even _done_ anything to him yet.

_Shikamura paused outside the door listening intently. He didn't hear any screaming or flailing, and he took this as a good omen. It had taken an unbelievable amount of planning and begging to get this worked out, but if anyone could do it, it was Shika. He smiled to himself as he turned to the boy next to him, whispering quietly._

"You remember the rules? No talking, wait for my signal, and if he says 'scatter' that means stop I really mean it and you'd better as hell stop. Right?" The boy beside him just nodded silently, he wore a smirk but his eyes were stoic and slightly glazed. He'd wanted this more than Shika had, he'd jumped at the idea, and Shika knew that Naruto wanted this just as much as they both did, he just didn't know it yet. They both took a big breath, catching eyes briefly before they moved forwards.

Then there was the sound of the door opening and Shika's hands were on him again and his lips were tickling against his ear, smiling slightly. That warm familiar tongue skated across the shell, before the mouth moved back slightly, and he blew across the dampness, watching Naruto shiver slightly at the stimulation.

"Are you ready, Kitsune? I have a surprise for you here, call it a ... _gift_" He paused then, and Naruto nodded his head, his body and mind both so wound up at this point that he thought he might snap if the boy above him didn't do something really soon. He whimpered at the brief loss of contact, but the moan that he let out when a hand was pressed to his chest was delicious, he arched up into the touch, practically begging for more. He wasn't quite coherent enough for that anymore though. 

_Shika smirked as he pulled back, motioning to the boy who stood stiffly, eyes wide, just looking at the blond spread out before them, naked and damp and breathtaking, whining for a touch, any touch. Shika grabbed the other boy's hand, mouthing the word 'Relax' as he twined their fingers, turning the hand in his until it was palm down before guiding it gently to the blond's tanned skin. The colors looked good together, the tan and the pale and Shika guided the hand slowly across the muscles that slid like warm butter underneath Naruto's skin._

He moved behind the other boy then, pressing himself full length along the boy's back, gripping his hip with the free hand, pulling him back almost roughly, showing their guest how excited this was making him. It did relax the taut shoulders a little, and the boy's spine slumped.

Naruto wiggled himself under the touch, as the firm press of the hand on his front slowly halted at his hip bones, fingers just barely brushing the wiry curls below. He felt so frustrated then, he whimpered a little, and felt the warmth of his lover's breath on his ear again, a small chuckle and light kisses, a single whispered word, repeated.

"Shhh, shhh, relax, relax." One hand was tangled in his hair then, one hand on his shoulder kneading gently, and it took a while to realize there was another on his hip. His body twisted violently for a moment in panic. The fear stabbed through his gut and he felt like throwing up and running away and curling up into a little ball. Then those cooed words penetrated his head,

"Shhh, shhh, relax, relax." He took a deep breath, he did trust Shika, he knew Shika wouldn't hurt him, he just wasn't sure how to react to another person. There had been such a long time in his life that unknown people were sources of pain and suffering without fail, it was difficult to let go of that now, to let Shika know that he trusted him and anyone else the boy asked him to. So he breathed then, a halting and unsure sound, before forcing himself to still, to relax. He could feel the lips on his neck smile at this.

Then there were whispered words he didn't quite catch and both sets of hands were removed. The sounds of shifting nearby made him slightly uncomfortable, but the little moaning giggle he heard then made his stomach flip. He didn't know who else was there or what they were doing but he did know he wanted those hands back on him right now.

_Shika withdrew his hands reluctantly from the boy in front of him to focus on the boy beside him. Naruto was relaxed now, but he could tell the other boy was still a little nervous. He turned towards the pale frame and smiled, dropping a kiss on the boy's slightly chapped lips, smiling into it, deepening and broadening his contact until he could feel the breath that ghosted across his mouth quicken._

He pulled back, laying butterfly kisses down the boy's cheek, across his jaw, down his neck, over the delicate curve of his collar bone. He heard a shaky moan issue from those lips and he smiled. The answering whimper from the blond behind them brought him back to the moment. A smirk spread across his features.

He turned the boy beside him back towards Naruto, guiding him forwards and placing his unsure hands back on the tanned skin. It only too a minute for him to move them with guidance, each small circle becoming more sure and steady. Shika backed up, walking around to the other side of the bed before sitting on the edge, leaning down to claim the blond's mouth with his, one hand tangled in the boy's hair the other rubbing across on nipple then the other slowly.

Shika let his hand trail lower then, removing the one tangled in blond hair to beckoning the other boy forwards, pulling his lips close to kiss them lightly before steering the face to Naruto's, encouraging them to meet. They did, and when they made contact there was an almost vicious exchange of energy.

Naruto could tell the lips that touched his then weren't Shika's they were rougher and fuller, slightly damp, but they tasted like his lover, if only for a moment before the flavor of something else surfaced, something slightly spicy and cool. The warm wet length of the other boy's tongue slid against his then, caressing it hungrily and he couldn't help but gasp into his mouth when he felt a familiar delicate hand surround his member. The sensations were doubled when he felt a more unfamiliar hand on his chest, fingertips calloused and rough, palms smoother, softer.

The fingers on one hand teased a pink nipple to erectness, the other gently rubbed his shoulder, trailing onto his neck, tangling in his hair before sliding back down to his shoulder. There was so much sensation, Naruto wasn't sure what was happening, he couldn't attach hands and mouths to people, everything was melting into gradients of sensation, hot and wet and smooth and cool. He felt soft lips mouthing his hipbone gently, and he couldn't suppress a moan, the tongue sliding against his illiciting a new one before it had finished ringing the last from him.

Then those soft lips to the place of the sure hand on his erect member and the world melted back into nothing but pleasure. Without his sight to distract him every brush of his skin was magnified, and with both mouths and two pairs of steady hands sliding across him, he could feel nothing else. and soon he was climbing, high, and before he could react he was falling over, warmth shooting from the pool in his gut to coat his stomach. He cried, but the words were strangled, garbled, unintelligible. He felt both boys over him sooth the trembling with soft touches and cooing words as the sweat cooled on his skin.

_Shika smiled from his spot between the blond's legs and pulled himself up, walking to stand by the other boy's side, one hand resting on the pale hip. He rested his lips lightly on the other boy's neck before whispering in his ear._

"Should we let him up?" He smiled into the shiver that went down the pale boy's spine and the light touch of lips brushing his ear. He nodded mutely, and Shika squeezed his hand lightly, whispering "don't be nervous" quickly before he reached down and pulled at the knots holding Naruto's hands above his head. The ropes loosened, and Shika rubbed the tanned wrists lightly where the ligature had marked his skin. He nodded to the pale boy who still looked uncharacteristically nervous, and he stretched out shaking hands to the blindfold, the knot int the back loosening easily and the fabric falling away leaving the blond blinking in the low light of his bedroom.

Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily, the post orgasmic lull still heavy in his limbs, and he felt a familiar hand rubbing his shoulder lightly, and the shift of the bed as the boy sat. Naruto smiled weakly at Shika, but the contact reminded him there was someone else in the room. He turned his head quickly and his eyes widened, seeing Sasuke shifting nervously beside the bed. He opened his mouth to yell or something but he found no words, the surprise striking him dumb, and the gentle stroke on his shoulder relaxing the feeling away slowly. Shika clucked his tongue disapprovingly behind him.

"Kitsune, don't be rude now. Invite the poor boy in, there's plenty of room here and-" He bent his head down, lips brushing the boy's ear lightly, "-and he _did_ ask so nicely after all." Both boys blushed, Naruto burying his face in Shika's shoulder and Sasuke shifting back and forth on his feet.

Shika smacked the blond lightly in the back of his head, and clucked disapprovingly once more, with a mutter of _so troublesome_. Naruto sighed and rolled over slightly, still naked and blushing, to stretch out one hand silently, unsure still. He saw Sasuke smirk and take the offered hand, climbing next to the blonde boy. He watched as tanned lids slid closed, then cracked open once more.

"Lie down, teme." Sasuke smirked again and did as he was told.

A/N: not my best piece, and after i get over V-day, i might come back and re-write this, becaue i really like this idea for some strange reason. did you like? hate? review and tell me. or maybe i'll cry wibble 


End file.
